


Touch

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Touch

  
There's a split on the right side of his cheek, a tear that bleeds under every careful poke of his tongue. Dr. Horrible is fairly certain it happened earlier, when Captain Hammer backhanded him into the dumpster.

Though he can't remember if he bit it when Captain Hammer hit him, or when his face hit the metal. Either way it's something to concentrate on, something abstract and interesting.

Something that isn't Captain Hammer's hands on his skin.

The floor of the warehouse is cold and every movement sends tiny chips of concrete grating along his back and the curve of one arm. But he keeps his noises behind his teeth. Captain Hammer is far too close, and too much, breathing against the edge of his face, in a way that makes his skin twitch in furious impatient anger, but Dr. Horrible doesn't turn his head. He doesn't look at him.

At least not until Captain Hammer's fingers are pulling on his chin in a way that's demanding and arrogant and an inch past pain.

Dr. Horrible relents and turns his head, accepts the kiss that makes the inside of his mouth hurt again.

If Captain Hammer tastes blood he doesn't show it.

Captain Hammer is _exactly_ as heavy as he looks, and there's nothing careful about him, even out of the gloves his hands aren't gentle. He likes to press his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. Dr. Horrible is used to bruises, bruises are familiar. He's used to his encounters with Captain Hammer ending in a variety of painful ways.

But this is different -

This is _inside_ , and under the skin, hands where they shouldn't be, and tangles of material, and the pain is almost a relief in its familiarity.

Someone has music playing at half volume, some tooth-gratingly saccharine boy band singing about how they're never going to leave.

Which seems ironically appropriate.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574304) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
